This disclosure relates to systems and methods for safer venting of hydrogen and other combustible gases from continuous sources. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for the intermittent venting of hydrocarbon and other combustible gases from oil production processes that continuously produce such gases.
In the oil production environment, some of the applicable technologies, including but not limited to electro-chlorinators and hydrogen generators, may require venting in order to dispose of hydrogen or other combustible gases (c-gas). However, in certain locations, it may be unacceptable to continuously vent undiluted c-gas to the atmosphere due to safety concerns such as explosion or worker exposure. Continuous venting of c-gas may also be unacceptable due to ambient air quality standards or other environmental limitations. In particular, continuous venting of c-gas may not be possible on off-shore production platforms.
One present approach for managing c-gas is to route the c-gas to the facility's flare system. However, this requires piping modifications to route the c-gas to the flare system, increasing construction and operational costs. In addition, routing c-gas to the flare may negatively impact the operation of the flare and may only transfer environmental and safety concerns from one location to another. For example, increasing emissions from the flare may not be allowable under the applicable permit or air quality rules.
Another present approach is to intermittently vent the c-gas to the atmosphere, where it is diluted with air and dispersed. However, environmental considerations may prevent intermittent venting in some locations. In addition, intermittent venting may create a zone close to the vent point where the concentration of c-gas is within the explosive range (between the lower and upper explosive limits), creating a safety risk to employees and process equipment. Another approach is to dilute the vented c-gas with air from a blower or fan, thereby ensuring quick mixing and forced dispersion into the atmosphere. However, depending on the characteristics of the c-gas and the location of the equipment, dilution with air may not alleviate the safety and environmental concerns. In addition, the blower or fan increases the cost of operating the system and requires periodic inspection, maintenance, and repair. Finally, the entire system may have to be shut down when the fan or blower is inoperable.
There is a need for systems and processes that can dispose of hydrogen or other c-gas by venting to the atmosphere in a way that is both safe and acceptable for a specified location. There is also a need for systems and processes that allow intermittent venting of c-gas when the source continuously produces the c-gas. There is also a need for systems and processes that avoid the explosive range of the c-gas, thereby rendering the c-gas non-explosive as it is vented and dispersed into the atmosphere.